Jax Briggs vs Guile
Jax Briggs vs Guile.png|Arceusdon Db_entry_guilevsjaxbriggs.png|DeathBattleMike Jax Guile.png|DeathBattleDude What-if Death Battle Jax vs. Guile.jpg|Venage237 Jax vs Guile.jpg|Cletus16 Guile vs Jax.PNG|ZDogg S Guile VS Jax_1.png|Codytlane AMERICA_FUK_YEAH_(Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Description Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter! Which American fighting game soldier who live in worlds of constant peril will come out on top?! Done by Big the Cat 10 Interlude Done by Big the Cat 10 Wiz: Throughout history, soliders have proven vital in allowing countries to win wars against each other and have helped shaped the world we know today. Boomstick: And despite being ordinary humans in worlds dominated by monsters and supernatural beings, these two stern American soliders have proven time and time again that they can kick some serious ass! ''' 1497076205515.jpeg|DeathBattleDude IMG_8551.PNG|DeathBattleDude V2 Wiz: Like Jackson Briggs, the metal-armed solider of Mortal Kombat. 1497076996323.jpeg|DeathBattleDude IMG_8548.PNG|DeathBattleDude V2 '''Boomstick: And Guile, the Sonic-Boom specialist of Street Fighter. Wiz: I’m Wizard and he’s Boomstick and it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Guile Done by Big the Cat 10 (Guile's theme - Ultra Street Fighter 2*) Wiz: Born on December 23rd, 1960, Guile would eventually become a trainee in the United States Air Force and befriend his superior officer, Charlie Nash. Boomstick: He asked Charlie to teach him his fighting style; however Guile's temper prevented him from fully mastering it. For example, he would have to perform certain moves with two hands while Charlie was able to pull them off with just one. I suppose that's what happens if you have a bad temper. Wiz: Says you. Boomstick: YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH WIZARD! Wiz: Anyway, Guile was sent on a mission to find Charlie after the latter went missing. During this mission, he would stumble across the base of the evil organisation Shadaloo in Thailand. While Shadaloo's leader, M.Bison, was being dealt with by the warrior Ryu, Guile and Charlie laid explosives around Bison's source of power: the Psycho Drive. Ryu managed to defeat the villain and destroy his body... Boomstick: ... But then Bison began to regenerate in the Drive. Charlie then told Guile to escape while he held Bison off; shortly afterwards, the Base exploded. Although Guile and most of his companions managing to escape, Charlie never made it out. Wiz: Guile would then dedicate himself to fighting Bison's forces whilst also trying to determine if Charlie was still alive, since his body had never been recovered. Guile would eventually be reunited with Charlie, and the two would Join Ryu and Chun-Li in the final fight against Bison. Boomstick: Guile would witness his friend fight Bison and begin to drain and absorb the dictator's Psycho Power. However, Charlie could not withstand all of Bison's energy and exploded in a blast of light. After Ryu finally destroyed Bison, Guile fled the base and stood outside it as he witnessed the power of Shadaloo finally come to an end. Wiz: Guile is a fierce warrior who has many abilities and fighting techniques. He's strong enough to destroy cars and obliterate barrels in a single punch, and is said to be on par with Chun-Li, who is strong enough destroy areas as large as towns. Boomstick: Guile is also one of the fastest characters in his universe and can keep up with characters such as Ryu, who can dodge bullets, and is also pretty tough, being able to survive being blasted back by an attack from Juri which was strong enough to destroy a jet. Wiz: Guile's fighting style revolves around him being able to anticipate his opponents' next moves and then attacking them. His size enables him to be strong not only offensively but also defensively. His most famous attack is the Sonic Boom: Guile crosses his arms and fires a crescent shaped beam at the opponent. Sonic Booms are defined as "loud explosive noises created by the shockwaves from an aircraft or another object travelling faster than the speed of sound." Essentially, this means that Guile's Sonic Boom packs the force of a shockwave created by an obhect that moves around or above the speed of sound. Boomstick: Wow, that's really impressive... Ahem...anyway, with the Flash Kick move, Guile performs a backflip whilst kicking the opponent. The arc of the kick leaves a flash in it's wake ''' Wiz: With the Solid Puncher, Guile fires multiple quick Sonic Booms at his opponent. The Sonic Blade move enables him to create a stationary vertical Sonic Boom projectile. He can also throw a Sonic Boom directly after he launches this projectile to form a two hitting variant of the move called the Sonic Cross '''Boomstick: Guile has own unique attacks, which are also called Command Normals. His first attack is the Spin Back Knuckle, where Guile turns 180 degrees, backhanding the opponent and then quickly punching them, which stuns them briefly. And with the Reverse Spin Kick, he attacks the opponent with a forward kick that catches aerial foes, but blocking this move leaves him vulnerable to counterattacks. Wiz: With the Step Kick, Guile steps forward and kicks the opponent; however, it does take a moment for Guile to use it, meaning that an opponent can dodge it if they're quick enough, and blocking the move will cause the opponent to be pushed back. The Knee Bazooka allows Guile to charge forward with a jumping knee strike. Boomstick: Lastly, he can use the Guile High Kick move, a spinning high kick that is strong enough to launch an opponent in the air to set up a Combo. Guile also has lots of deadly Super Moves Wiz: He can perform the Double Flash which is basically just two powerful Flash Kicks, and the Flash Explosion, which hits the opponent with a first Flash Kick then knocking them into the air with the second before hitting in the air with a third and final Flash Kick Boomstick: The Sonic Hurricane move is a giant Sonic Boom which moves around the opponent in a circular motion, hitting them multiple times. And when his V-trigger is active, he can also use an even larger and powerful variant of this move called the Sonic Tempest, which hits the opponent several times dealing massive damage. Wiz: Guile has fought against the likes of Ken, Chun-Li, FANG, Vega, M. Bison, Abel and Ryu. Speaking of Ryu, he's regarded Guile as a worthy opponent. Guile has also rescued his friend Charlie from the powerful being Necalli, taken down multiple Shadaloo thugs with a single Flash Kick, and rescued Chun-Li from a crumbling S.I.N laboratory. Boomstick: He also managed to track down Charlie in Thailand after he had gone missing, was able to take down S.I.N along with Chun-Li, Cammy, and Abel, and with the help of Rashid, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Cammy, Laura, Decapre, Juri, Zangief, Karin, Ibuki, and R. Mika, finally managed put an end to Shadaloo once and for all. Wiz: However, many of his moves, such as the Sonic Boom and the Flash Kick, need time to be charged up before they can be unleashed at their full potential. He has also lost to a brainwashed Charlie and often struggled against Bison. His hot temper reduces the efficiency with which he can release his attacks, and he refuses to use guns despite being in the line of work that he's in, which can make harder for him to take down opponents quickly. Boomstick: However, with his speed and fighting ability, Guile is a formidable opponent who is not to be trifled with! Guile defeats C. Viper in Super Street Fighter IV. Guile: In the ring, missions are meaningless. It's a battle of wills. Nothing more. Jax Briggs Done by DeathBattleDude '' (Cues Emperor's Kourtyard - Mortal Kombat X*) Wiz: Judicious, Cautious, and Persistent. Such are the many qualities of a pure paragon of justice. While these qualities aren't enough to make humanity perfect, it allows us to strive forward in the face of defeat. It inspires soldiers to continue fighting on the battlefield, and molds the greatest of humans. '''Boomstick: To any dickhead dumb enough to question the significance of this statement. Let me tell you something, what would ever happen if there was no paragon to battle a clan full of cutthroat mercenaries who indulge in murder, torture, arms trafficking, and even battling another clan of cutthroat mercenaries? Looking at you, Hsu Hao.' Wiz: Known for his close-kombat formidability and his mastery over Judo, Wrestling and Muay Thai, Jackson Briggs rose to the rank of Major after seizing multiple weapons caches and capturing multiple members of the Black Dragon alongside his best friend and colleague Sonya Blade. After finding out that their trusted informant Kano is the leader of the Black Dragon clan, Jax tracked down Kano in a mysterious tournament known as Mortal Kombat. Captured and forced into a sadistic ritual of bloody kombat, Jax realized that the Black Dragon had new allies in the form of otherworldly despots and species. Boomstick: Well, after realizing that the world is now at stake, Jax quickly improvised and readied his gear, ready to take down all the out of this world warriors. Wiz: Well, what else would a soldier when the battlefield is in between two worlds? Among his many weapons are two tonfas, a spiked club, an MP5 submachine gun, and a even rocket launcher. But his MP5 cartridges isn't the type that has 15/30 rounds each and and has enough to last a long and brutal fight. And while his rocket launcher is a bit slow on the draw, it has quite more than enough power to knock down or blow a grown man to pieces, and also has more than enough rockets to last a long fight. Boomstick: But his deadliest weapon is his cybernetic arms. After a prison break caused by the Black Dragon, Jax donned these arms to match the strength of the escapees, turning him into a badass One-Man Army. Wiz: And these already enhanced his already incredible strength. He was able crush human skulls and cause small tremors to knock his opponent down. Keep in mind that it takes 2,300 newtons of force to crush a skull, which has twice the force an average hand can muster, but with Jax's ability to crush much, MUCH more durable objects, it's clear that he crushes them like it's merely butter. Boomstick: But incredible physical strength isn't his only upgrade. He can fire a wave of sonic energy called an Energy Wave at his opponent. And if one isn't enough to land a knockdown, he can land another to create the Assault Wave. Wiz: And if waves of sonic energy are inadequate, he can also fire a maximum amount of two missiles at his opponent. That makes you wonder, what the FUCKING else are these arms capable off?! I mean, is it made of another alloy stronger titanium?! Boomstick: And finally, after beating the shit out of his foes, Jax can perform a fatality that can permanently disable or kill his opponents. Jax uses his Smash and Grab fatality on Rain. Wiz: Ranging from clapping off his opponents' heads to constantly slamming his opponents until they are paste, Jax's fatalities are nothing short of brutal. Boomstick: And if he's feeling vicious, he can get creative and murder his opponent with fatalities like T-Wrecks, a fatality where he lifts the opponent by the arms before shoving both arms into their body, making them kneel. Afterwards, he smokes a big ass cigar before tearing their head apart at the jawline... and then stuffing the cigar on their mouth! (Cues The Armory - Mortal Kombat 9*) Wiz: Due to his sheer ferocity, and clear-headedness, Jax proved a useful ally against the Outworld emperor Shao Kahn and his forces. He has taken down countless Black Dragon, and Red Dragon members in his pursuit for justice. Boomstick: But those aren't even close to the strongest ones one he's beaten. Over the years, he's fought and defeated Tetramands, Shark-Wolverines, Metahumans, and so many more that this guy basically stacked up a Sea of Blood on his own! Hell, the greatest fight he had is actually a draw against Kintaro, who could crush stone into mere dust and survive a nuclear explosion... without a single scratch on him! (Cues The Living Forest - Mortal Kombat 9*) Wiz: But while Jax is a deadly opponent in the battlefield, his willingness to clash against the opposition have gotten the better of him many times now, to the point where he has been constantly suffered humiliating or even brutal losses. One of the most shining examples of this is when he attempted to clash against the telekinetic Ermac, only to be temporarily halted when he tried to land a punch... and then had his arms crushed into paste, forcing him to permanently don his cybernetic arms in order to survive. Boomstick: And the time suffered an extremely painful death at the hands of the brainwashed Queen of Edenia Sindel, who stabbed her heel through his throat. Reminds me of how a prostitute that murdered one of my inbred cousins. Wiz: Boomstick! *coughs* Anyway, his mental strength may be impressive but even it can be broken down with extremely traumatic ordeals. After being restored back to life by the thunder god Raiden, Jax was overcome with stress and trauma that he decided to retire from military duty and settled down with a woman named Vera, with whom fathered a daughter with. After springing back into action in order to track down his former enthraller, Jax's strength has been shown to decline with age, not as unstoppable as he used to be, defeating yet struggling with weakened, undead versions of his fallen allies. Boomstick: But even after all the rust he went through over the years, there's no denying that Jax is one of the greatest warriors Earthrealm has to offer. Quan Chi: Jax... There is no need for hostility... Jax: Just stop talking. Jax then uppercuts Quan Chi, which knocks him out and sends him flying. Jax: S'good to be back Boomstick: Bad-fucking-ass! Polls Who would you be rooting for? Guile Jax Briggs Who would win? Guile Jax Briggs Pre-DEATH BATTLE Done by Big the Cat 10 1497076348070.jpeg|DeathBattleDude IMG_8543.PNG|DeathBattleDude V2 Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Done by Big the Cat 10 ---- Special Forces HQ during the events of Mortal Kombat X In the Special Forces HQ, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage were discussing the situation with Cassie Cage’s team and their mission to Outworld when an African-American man in his 50s with metal arms walked into the room with a cigar in his mouth, it was Jackson Briggs. Jax: Sonya, we got into a messy bout with Liu Kang and the other revnants in the Netherrealm, but I managed to nab Quan Chi and Kenshi should be along soon to deliver the creep to you A smile then appeared on the face of the Special Forces General. Sonya: Thanks Jax, with your help we should be able to force Quan Chi to restore the remaining revenants and then we’ll be able to lock the asshole away for good A solider then interrupts them. Solider: General Blade, we’ve had reports of the dictator, M. Bison using some sort of mystical energy to terrorise citizens in Far East Asia. Our spies think he might be in league with Kotal Kahn or Quan Chi Sonya: Dammit, our forces are already stretched thin. Cage, tell Cassie and her team to report back here immediately after they’ve finished the negotiations with Kotal Kahn Johnny Cage: ‘sighs’ Yes, Ma’am Jax then interrupts Sonya. Jax: That won’t be necessary Sonya, I can deal with this Bison bastard myself. Now that my blood’s pumping from fighting those revenants I think I handle one last mission before I go back into retirement. Sonya: I don’t want to put you through too much Jax, but if you feel you can handle him, then I give you permission to move out, Major. Jax smiles before leaving the base. ---- Shadaloo’s base In Shadaloo’s hidden base the sound of battle noises could be heard before an old and now bruised figure in a red uniform went crashing through a wall and was sent skidding across the floor. It was M. Bison. CRASH! Jax then walked through the shattered wall towards Bison before lifting the dictator in the air by the neck. Jax: I’ll admit you put up a pretty good fight back there, but now it’s time to bring you in so you can pay for your crimes, punk! M. Bison: Ha! You think you can take me in all on your own? My soldiers will be here soon and they will make you suffer for daring to challenge me! With a swift movement of his arm Jax punched Bison square in the face knocking him out cold. Jax: That’s enough out of you The Special Forces Major then picked up the unconscious body of M. Bison and prepared to leave the base, before hearing a voice behind him it was Guile. Guile: Stop right there, solider! I’ve been ordered by the United States Air Force to bring Master Bison in to answer for his crimes Jax: And you are? Guile: I’m Major Guile of the United States Air Force. Jax: I’m Major Briggs, Jackson Briggs of the United States Special Forces. Dealing with this asshole now comes under my durastickson so I’ll be taking this mission from here. Guile: I’m afraid I cannot allow you to do that, Major Briggs. If you doubt my authority it looks like I’m going to have to prove it you! Sonic Boom! The blonde Air Force Major then fired a low power Sonic Boom at his fellow soldier who managed to deflect the projectile with some effort. Jax then smirked. Jax: Alright then, how about we have a bit of a sparring match, whoever comes out on top gets to bring Bison in. How does that sound? Guile: It’s a deal. Just know though that I don’t plan on holding back. The blonde solider then gets in a fighting position. Jax: Neither do I Jax also gets into a fighting position. FIGHT! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Soldiers Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years